Final Destination
by ClaireDanvers13
Summary: Parody of Final Destination. What happens when Claire has a premonition? Who will believe her? Who will trust her? Can she work out death's plan before the time runs out?
1. Let's Go

Claire's POV

We wanted a change. So we got one. Me, Shane, Michael and Eve all bought a new house in Morganville. One without all the horrible memories we all shared, one without a secret room, portals and vampire connection.

It sounds pretty dumb, I know, but with all that had happened in Glass house, 'the book', Frank, Michael, Bishop and Magnus, we wanted a change in scenery.

"Hello Mrs Collins." Shane said planting a kiss on my lips.

We also wanted a fresh start. Did I forget to mention we got separate houses? Well, we all wanted to leave Glass house behind but we also wanted privacy.

"Im taking you somewhere special tonight," Shane said pulling me close. "With Eve and Michael. There's a fair open just outside of town."

"A—." I started to say but got cut off.

"Don't stress, I already asked her. She said it's fine as long as it's one night, oh and she's put Michael on a secret mission to make sure we don't make a run for it, just in case."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He returned one with more passion, always a better version. We were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

I groaned and pulled the door open. Myrnin was standing there, hands clasped behind his back.

"Myrnin," I said. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned. "I would have taken a portal but considering you have moved to a non-portal location I was forced to walk."

"I meant what are you doing here, at my house."

"Our house!" Shane called from the living room.

"Oh," Myrnin said. "Yes, I was sent by Amelie to make sure you don't escape."

Shane came up behind me. "I thought Michaels was doing that." He said.

Myrnin's eyebrows rose. "Oh, I didn't know. Orders are orders though."

"Orders, like rules, can be broken." Shane growled.

Myrnin ignored him. "When are we leaving?"

I checked my watch and noticed we had to meet Eve and Michael in 10 minutes. "Just let me get ready, I'll be 5 minutes then we can go."

I ran upstairs and slipped on my black jeans and a cute small red top.

"Right let's go!" I said grabbing my jumper and car keys.

"Shotgun!" Shane called.

Myrnin frowned in confusion. "Shotgun?" He asked.

"If you call shotgun then you get to sit in the front seat no questions asked."

He shook his head. "Modern language today is disappointing."

"Come on, let's go!" Shane yelled from inside the car.

I shrugged the hopped down our front porch steps.

Eve's POV

"Damn where are they?" Michael said tapping the table impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the white Audi that just pulled up in the parking lot. "Let's go sunshine." I said grabbing my jacket.

We hopped into the back to find Myrnin sitting on the far end. I cleared my throat.

"Oh," He said when he noticed us. "Have a seat."

I sighed. "That's really not what I was asking. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Amelie sent him." Claire said before he could reply.

"Oh hell." I said getting in next to him.

Myrnin squeezed against the window. "Are you familiar with personal space?" He asked me.

"It's a car, Myrnin, what do you expect. If you don't like it get in the boot."

"That would be unsafe." He said. I rolled my eyes and clipped my seat belt in.

"Let's go amigos!" I shouted.

Claire put the car in reverse and we headed off to the park.

When we arrived the park was already lit up and going. It had just opened so we didn't have to queue for long.

"Tickets!" Claire shouted. I dug mine and Michael's out from my pocket and handed them to Claire. She had Shane and hers already out.

"Myrnin?" I asked. "Have you got your ticket?"

He frowned. "My ticket…" He mumbled then patted his pockets. "Aha!" He yelled then pulled out a crumbled piece of paper.

"Right," Claire said when he handed it to her. "Let's just hope she'll take it."

"If she doesn't I'll make her." Myrnin said an evil glee lighting up his eyes.

Claire sighed and rolled down her window to pass the tickets to the lady. She passed down 5 wristbands and opened the gate.

"Could you sort them out?" Claire said, handing Shane the wristbands, as she drove through.

We parked and put our wristbands on then got out. "Yeh!" Shane yelled.

"Time for a rush!" Michael said.

"Hey," Shane said pulling Claire close. "You see that?" He pointed towards a roller coaster. You could hear people's screams even from here. "We're going on that!" He said.

"No way!" Claire said.

"Yes way, come on we'll go on some other rides first. Save the best till last."

Then we all ran into the park.

Claire's POV

"Hey CB," Eve shouted from on the ride. "Get you camera!"

They were on one of those drop rides; this one was called High Dive. I got my camera from out my pockets and turned it on.

I took a picture zoomed in on Shane, Eve and Michael. Myrnin went to get some cotton candy. The ride started and I waited till they were at the top to take another picture.

The camera clicked to show it'd been taken. I looked in the gallery and saw a letter was missing from the name.

Frowning, I looked back up the name was still High Dive, then why was it showing the V missing on my photo. High Die.

Something pink waved in my face making me jump. "Pink candy!" Myrnin said.

"Thanks." I pulled a chunk off and let it melt in my mouth.

I could still hear the eerie faint screaming from the people on the roller coaster. I turned round and saw one of their trains rolling down a dip. It made me shiver for some reason. The Devil's Flight, was the name of the roller coaster.

"That was a rush." Shane said putting a hand round my waist. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeh im fine." I said.

He nodded. "You wanna go on that next then?"

I drew in a shaky breath, I can't say no. That would make him think im a wimp. "Sure." I said.

It can't be that bad, I live in a town _full_ of vampires and im scared of _one_ roller coaster.

I wrapped my arm round his waist, mirroring him, as we walked toward what seemed like death.


	2. The Premonition

Claire's POV

"Hey," Shane said grabbing my hand. "Come on, it's not that bad."

We were about to go on the scariest roller coaster of all time, The Devil's Flight. We were walking towards what seemed like death. A place no man or women would ever want to go, a place we all feared.

"Claire!" Eve shouted. "Come on, we've got a fast pass im not wasting this beauty." She held up our passes and waved them about.

I sighed and let Shane drag me towards them. Weirdly enough Myrnin was up for the coaster too.

"Finally." Eve said tipping her head back. She gave our tickets to the guy in the booth and we walked through to the front.

"5." Michael said holding up his hand too indicate 5.

"Back carriage." The guy said.

Me and Shane went together on gate 6. I was probably hallucination but I swear the number stretched out.

My breathing quickened as I saw the roller coaster rush past then stop. One of the workers hit a switch that released the straps locking the people in.

Then all the gates opened, it was time to get on. My breathing quickened and my heart rate sped up.

I turned round to Shane who nodded for me to move. My breathing quickened as I stepped into the train.

I had a really bad feeling about this; still I got strapped in and took my camera out to take some photos.

"Ma'am," Someone said waving there arm in front of the camera. "Can't you read? No cameras on this ride."

_The Premonition_

"_I'll put it in my pocket." Shane said grabbing my camera and stuffing it into his pocket._

_The helper nodded then stepped away._

"_Alright let's do this." Shane said. Then pulled his hand away from where he was holding onto. His face changed to disgust as he eyed the piece of gum._

_He shook it off and looked at me._

"_Hey," Shane said, placing a hand on my leg. "You're going to be fine."_

_I smiled weakly and gripped the strap, the only thing keeping me from plummeting to my death._

_The ride started with a jolt then a smooth run to the hill. I subconsciously grabbed Shane's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could._

_Shane laughed. "Claire, you're alright. It's perfectly safe." Or was it._

_All I could do was nod as the back carriage tilted backwards to climb the hill. When we were at the top I Squeezed Shane's hand even harder then let go to grip the strap for dear life._

_Then, we dropped._

_I screamed so loud it could have been classed as bloody murder, I kept screaming even when I started to taste blood in my mouth._

_Shane and Michael were whooping, with their hands in the air. Eve, like me, was screaming and holding on for dear life._

_Suddenly the train rattled. I screamed louder as we were getting thrown about. Then the first carriage completely disconnected and flew off the track._

"_NO!" I screamed gripping the straps harder._

_Shane and Michael stopped whooping and started yelling at each other. "Grab hold of Eve!" Shane shouted._

_Michael obeyed. "Get Claire." He shouted back. Shane was already pushing against my strap._

_Suddenly I felt it loosen. Shane and Michael's flew off. I screamed and shoved Shane's hands off so he could get his strap._

_Holding on for dear life, literally, I prepared for the loop-the-loop. I was crying furiously, knowing that today I was going to die and today it was with my friends, my _family_._

_As I looked ahead of us I noticed Monica and Gina sitting in the front, Jason videoing them from behind, Myrnin behind Jason and Eve and Michael in front of us._

_Myrnin and Michael would never survive this, vampire or not, they were going to die. We all were._

_Then the train jolted sending Monica, Gina and Jason flying out their seats. Eve screamed Jason's name as he fell. Monica and Gina were trying to grab onto each other but failing. _

_I focused back on the tracks waiting for the next surprise. Suddenly Myrnin lost grip on his strap and flew backwards. Shane noticed and let go of his to hold onto Myrnin. I screamed and put my hand across Shane to hold him in._

"_Claire," Myrnin shouted over the screaming. "If you make it out alive, feed Bob!"_

"_No!" I wailed, more tears blurring my vision._

"_Goodbye, little Claire." He said as the carriage did a quark-screw-turn. Then suddenly Myrnin was gone._

"_No!" Shane yelled and grabbed for my as my strap came lose. I'd given up. I didn't want to live anymore; too many people were dying, Myrnin being one of them._

"_Hold on!" Michael yelled as a loop-the-loop was coming up. We'd lost momentum from the track so we got stuck at the top._

_Eve and Michael climbed out of their seat so they were hanging from the lose straps._

"_No!" I screamed. "Hold on!" _

"_I can't!" Eve cried. _

"_Damn it, hold on!" Shane shouted._

_Michael yelled as his hands slipped. Eve screamed and slipped too. I watched them plummet to their death._

_I started crying furiously. "Hold on!" Shane shouted. "Claire please, don't let go."_

_I nodded. "Help me rock it." He said._

_We started to rock backwards and forwards with the train. Then we pushed one more time and it rocked over backwards._

_Shane stood up, to reposition himself, when suddenly he collided with a pole and he split in half. _

"_No!" I screamed. "No, no, no!" _

_I was the only on left. I was ready to die. _

_Taking a deep breath, I let go and fell, falling to join everyone else._

_End of premonition_

My breathing quickened, a tear sliding free from my eye.

"Ma'am?" The helper said again.

"I'll put it in my pocket." Shane offered.

The helper nodded then stepped away.

"Alright," Shane said. "Let's do this."

No. I grabbed his hand and pulled it off from where he was holding. "No." I said.

"Okay, let's go!" The helper said raising a hand to signal for the ride to start.

"We have to get off." I whispered. They didn't hear me, not even Shane. "No, don't push the button don't!" I cried. Shane looked at me in surprise. "Please don't push the button." I shook the strap pinning me in. "Let me out! Let me out, please!" I screamed.

"Claire, Claire," Shane said. "It's alright."

"No it's not, the train's going to crash, let me out!" I screamed.

A man walked in from the exit. "Okay," He said. "Whats going on?"

"I think she's on something." The helper said as I screamed again.

The man looked at me. "Okay let them off, only the back though."

When the straps opened I shot up and climbed off the ride.

"Claire," Shane said putting his hands on my shoulders. "Calm down, Claire."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," The man said. "Relax, now whats the matter?"

I hiccupped, still crying. "I saw it," I said. "The train's going to crash."

"No she was just a little bit upset before." Shane said.

"Man please," Jason said. "Can you please control that crazy bitch?" He shook his head. "Damn, _it's going to crash, the hydraulics, the coaster_." He said imitating me. "Man, she just trying to get some fucking attention."

"You know what," Shane said walking over to him. "You're a real piece of shit Jason, fuck you."

"Urgh," I heard Monica say to Gina. "So high school, come on lets go." Then they got out and strutted past me.

"Hey, hey, hey," Eve said rushing over to me, Michael and Myrnin on her tail. "CB are you alright?"

"I saw it." I said. "I saw the train crash."

Eve frowned and wrapped her arms around me. "Come on let's get you some air." She said leading me to the exit.

"Shane!" Michael yelled, prying him off Jason. "Let's go."

Shane gave one more punch then followed us out.

"Claire what were you talking about?" Myrnin asked me as we stepped outside.

"I saw it." I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Saw what?" Eve asked.

"The train, it's going to crash."

Then at that moment we all turned around to see the first carriage fly off the track.


End file.
